What Girl?
by shadow243ali
Summary: It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be. It was impossible but Donna had a parallel world created around her that existed in her own timeline. She had said she had seen a girl, a girl who had travelled with him. Someone who knew what was going to happen…


**AN: I think I've gone one shot crazy this week. I've written so many of them within the last few days that I think I must have gone crazy. It's the only plausible explanation. Oh and Rose is back...so happy about that fact that I've written this. So review if you like it.**

**--**

"What girl?"

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. It was impossible but Donna had a parallel world created around her that existed in her own timeline. She had said she had seen a girl, a girl who had travelled with him. Someone who knew what was going to happen…

Only two people could know that. A person from the near future with a time machine - extremely unlikely - or someone who lived in a parallel world a few years ahead of this one. That was impossible but at that moment seemed like the only possible solution. Just like…

"What did she look like?"

Blonde…the woman Donna had met was blonde. Rose was blonde. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? A lot of people were blonde but this was someone blonde who knew him…had possibly travelled with him. It had to be her.

"What was her name?"

The woman didn't say. Of course she wouldn't say. If she were travelling between parallel worlds then of course she would be smart enough not to give her name. Too many worlds. Wrong name in the wrong world and everything could get messed up. Even if you ignored the whole fact that she was presumed dead on this universe anyway. The whole world thought she was dead, not that any of them cared. Save him.

She was on the list of dead. He had visited that statue. It stood near Canary Wharf and he had remembered visiting it enough times, just standing there tracing her name engraved in the marble. He knew it shouldn't be there. She wasn't even dead but it had felt like it was because she was gone and she could never come back.

"Donna, what did she say?"

Two words. Two words. Two words. What could it be? Too hard to figure out, too many words in the dictionary, too many possibilities.

"What two words? What were they? What did she say?"

He knew the words were tumbling out of his mouth. The anticipation was killing him. If she had found a way between worlds, if the darkness was coming was it her fault. Was she part of it? Had Torchwood done another stupid thing?

No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't let it. She would never risk the universes. Not even for him and he would do the same because it was the right thing to do.

So what was it then? A warning? No, the darkness is coming would have been the warning, wouldn't it? The stars were going out. They all sounded like warnings. How could he possibly be anymore warned?

What were they? What did it mean? What were the two words?

_Bad Wolf_

Of course…Oh no!

He got up, no longer paying anymore attention to Donna. He needed to see. It couldn't be. It could never be Bad Wolf. She wouldn't not unless…

But it couldn't be. That would be…

Bad Wolf stared back at him. The words penetrating into his mind. It couldn't be. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier? Why hadn't the Tardis translated it earlier? He turned towards the Tardis on instinct as if expecting an answer but instead he found his machine – his brilliant machine – parading the words infront of his face.

It couldn't be…

He opened the door and the red light seeped around him, making him feel claustrophobic. He closed his eyes for a second and his mind flashed to the Master and the paradox machine he had once turned the Tardis into. The cloister bell rung in his ears, agreeing with the warning.

"Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?"

He said the only words that could truly sum it up, "It's the end of the universe."

The world was ending. The universes – every single universe in all of time and space was collapsing. He knew it from the uttering of two simple words.

Bad Wolf…why did it have to be Bad Wolf? Because Rose Tyler was returning,

She is returning!

The words popped into his mind. Another warning. How had he been so ignorant? He knew it was wrong but even though it was all coming to an end, he still felt that happy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

She is returning. Rose was really returning and that's fantastic! He only wished he had the time to enjoy it, but the end of the world was coming.

The Doctor is in and he had a job to do. People to help, worlds to save, reunions to make, lives to live and he had to stop the darkness from consuming them all. Preferably with Rose by his side.

Just another old day in the life of a Time Lord.

The End

**AN: I wasn't sure how to end it so I hope that was okay...now, that's all i have to say. So I bid you a farewell. :)**


End file.
